hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Island of Crete
Macedonia, North Cyprus and Cyprus? What's her relations with them? I bet bad with Macedonia because she, like Greece, thought that they stoled the name. Cyrpus, I'd imagine Crete would get along with, but idk about North Cyprus. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 10:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) @ Sere-chan: Thank you for asking that question! :D Truthfully, I actually forgot Greece and Cyprus have bad relations in Hetalia. ^.^; ~Whoops. Go me. I will very likely add in that relationship after I do some research on it. It probably will be similiar to Greece's main relationship, (mainly bad, yeah), but I'll do some research just to be sure. Thank you for asking you're question. :) I'll work to fix that real soon! <3 Alright, I have edited her connections to both TRNC and Cyprus-thank you again for your feedback. :) How about Macedonia? (aka by Greeks: FYROM) ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 06:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Macedonia is added! :D Thank you once again for the suggestion Sere-chan! :D ~<3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 08:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Age Issue with Crete and Greece Hey so I got another thing about Crete: #Technally, You should make Crete older than Greece, and make him a nephew of his. Crete has been there longer than Greece had, and Greece, by right, is the child of Turkey and Byzantium. So technally, she'd be much more older and more mature than he is. Crete had been a country since 2700BC as the Minoan Empire and the Sea Peoples. You might need to rewrite their relationship because the Hellenic Republic of Greece came to view much later than Crete did. Crete has a longer history than Greece, and has been around longer than Modern Greece had been. #Crete would be Ancient Greece's younger sister due to this. That is all. Keep it up! ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 20:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Sere~ Sorry I haven't responded in so long- it's midterms at my school right now and on top of that I've had work. ^.^; I took a look at your questions and while I do recognize there may be a different age difference I've probably buggered somewhere- my character is female, not male. I didn't know Crete was older than Greece at the time I originally started writing her character profile, but I have not edited it because again life is kicking my butt atm. X.X ((I'm actually supposed to be studying for a French test I have today.)) But what of the Ottomon Empire's invasion of Crete then? Following a theory like the HRE/Germany reincarnation then, would it not be possible for Crete to have been reincarnated and raised as Greece's sister? ^.^;;; I think I'm starting to get confused about my own character now thinking about it. . . When I first wrote Crete's story I knew that for sure I wanted her to have an official family tie to Greece, and since at the time he was the only Hetalia character I knew of officially descended from the Helenic Greece I found it best to say she was his younger sibling. This also made sense to me as officially France and China are the oldest "living" countries in the series today, (excluding Rome and Germania.) But now it seems like your points have completely changed her character in some ways. I'm not sure how to process this- I'll have to look more into my history books later when I can get a chance. >.< If you can I would love it if you would contact me and we could discuss this further. :) Fall3nD011 (talk) 09:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC)